The Girl in The River, The Boy with The Golden Heart
by CeceLovesTy
Summary: Ally didn't have the most famous luxurious life, but underneath it all she did have the unpredictable sense of adventure. That is until one day, Ally tumbles into the river near her parents summer lake house unsupervised and sinks almost to the bottom. All hope seems lost for her, that is until a light and a certain boy changes her life forever. A&A/T&D AU. Ch 8, 9, & 10 soon!
1. 1 - Life Saver

Okay, this was originally was supposed to be a one shot, but it ended up becoming a full out A&A fan fiction. I appreciate your love for the story. :) Due to my slow computer and school it will be awhile before I can update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl in The River, The Boy with The Golden Heart<strong>

_CeceLovesTy_

Summary: Ally didn't have the most famous luxurious life, but underneath it all she did have the unpredictable sense of adventure. That is until one day, Ally tumbles into the river near her parents summer lake house unsupervised and sinks almost to the bottom. All hope seems lost for her, that is until a light and a certain boy changes her life forever.

I do not Austin and Ally

...

Chapter One

Life Saver

It was a bright and beautiful Saturday afternoon, the clouds across the baby blue skies. Beneath those clouds shown six-year old Ally Dawson, playing in a field of flowers while her parents were setting up around the table for an evening lunch together.

"Ally, remember to not go to far!" Lester Dawson warned, placing another glass on the table. "Okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay, daddy!" Ally answered, giggling. Lester and Penny continued to set up, smiles on both of their faces.

After eating and participating in a few games together, the two parents went back inside the home. Ally, who wanted stay outside and explore more, chased around the field in attempt to catch butterflies.

"Ow! That really hurt, Trish!" a voice said.

Ally stopped what she was doing and searched for the source of the noise.

"You were asking for it! What kind of person does a dare to eat a mud pie?" another voice said, sounding a bit disgusted.

Ally ran a little bit to quickly towards the edge of the river and attempted to steadily keep her balance, but it was too late as she had taken a dive into the water. One of Ally's pink flip flops came flying off.

A basketball hit the boards of the wooden bridge, followed by a laugh. "Would it be bad if it was originally my idea?"

Three young friends were walking back from a fun camp activity, which soon turned bad quickly thanks to Dez.

One of the them stopped in their tracks. Austin Moon, a boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, pointed towards the direction of the lake house. "Hey, what's that?"

Austin bolted into a run, followed by Trish and Dez.

Bending down near the rivers edge, he picked up the pink flip flop. "Someone fell down here."

Dez placed both hands on his hips, curiosity written on his face. "Really? Because I think that anyone-"

Austin dove into the water before he could finish his sentence, splashing both Dez and Trish in the process. Almost near the bottom of the surface, he spotted Ally, whose arms were spread out like an eagle. Her eyes completely closed.

He swam faster. _A girl? In this type of water? Why?_

Austin swooped down and grabbed Ally around the waist, swimming up towards the surface.

Trish bite her nails nervously, fighting back tears. Dez was sitting on the nearest rock, staring up lazily at the sky.

Austin released a loud gasp as he finally found air in his lungs again, releasing a few spits of engulfed water. "I got her! It's some girl I found! I saved her!"


	2. 2 - Safe, Sound

**Thanks to LRS.9401, Muffy3001, Ross's Juliet, LoveShipper, akoto123, Therossylover188:** Thanks for the reviews :) Thank you. I am so happy. I had to resort by going to my aunt's house to use her wi-fi due to my mine not working where I stay, which explains last month's hiatus. I apologize. Also, I really really appreciate The Best of Ally for adding my story to the community. Thanks for the support and enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl in The River, The Boy with The Golden Heart<strong>

_CeceLovesTy_

I do not Austin and Ally

...

Chapter Two

Safe, Sound

"Is she awake yet?" asked Dez.

"If she was awake she would have said something by now, Dez." Trish snarled, giving him a somewhat nasty stare.

"Hey, could you guys tone it down a notch?" Austin suggested, earning a hurt look from the both of them. "Hey, I she's coming too."

Ally's brown eyes slowly opened, blinking several times to adjust to the light. Three faces surrounded her. Three confused, terrified, and deeply concerned faces.

"W-Who are you people?" she asked, her voice a bit raspy.

"Well, my name is Austin," He announced, pointing his finger toward the other two. "and these are my two best friends, Trish and Dez."

The two of them waved, nervous smiles on both of their faces.

Trish and Dez moved back a few feet as Austin helped Ally carefully to her feet, his arm securely around her waist.

Dez crossed his arms. "What gave you the idea to land in the river in the first place?"

Ally looked down shyly, playing with her fingers. "I was curious as to what the noise was and it happened to be your voices. When I wanted to get a closer look I ended up running a bit too quickly and ended up in the water. And that is where Austin came in."

Trish shook her head. "I am so sorry that this happened. We are all sorry, Ally."

Ally shrugged. "It's okay, Trish. Accidents happen."

"Not near death experience accidents," Dez muttered under his breath. He was then rewarded a hard smack across the shoulder from Trish herself.

Austin released his hold on her. "Well, we should start heading back you guys."

"Yeah!" Dez stretched his arms. "Besides, there is a vanilla pudding waiting for me with my name on it."

Trish snorted, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say."

The two of them started back up their original path, but Austin had not moved from Ally's side. "Hey, if you want you can come visit us sometime. We don't stay that far from where you stay. Our camp is called Camp Walsh."

Ally nodded. "Okay, I'll visit if my parents will let me."

"Cool," Austin smirked, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Ally pleaded.

He turned around. "What is it, Ally?"

"Um, when you saved me and got out of the water you dropped this." Ally held up the item. "Your guitar necklace."

The necklace consisted of a small downward red guitar dipped in black and white coating with a golden chain.

Austin let out a little laugh. "You can keep it."

"No! I don't want to keep something that is so precious to y-!" Ally was cut off by Austin suddenly rearing her in for a hug.

Ally had experienced a normal hug from her mother and father at the age of six years old, but this was completely different because it happened to be a boy and not just any boy. This boy was different to her; she almost felt safe being around him.

"Are you sure?" Ally asked, awkwardly attempting to hug him back but gave up.

Austin smiled. "Yes."

The two of them released one another. Austin had given her a sweet smile, almost of adoration. Ally felt her heart skip a beat.

"Besides, I saved your life and we are already friends." He declared, pointing at the necklace. "And that is a symbol of just that."

Ally nodded happily. "So, I'll see you around?"

"Definitely!" Austin beamed, waving. "See ya, Ally!"

"Bye, Austin!" Ally smiled widely, waving back.

Releasing a happy sigh, Ally looked back at the house and slowly made her way inside only to be met by worried cries from both of her parents.

Ally had learned something that day. An unlikely hero can turn out to be not so bad after all.


	3. 3 - Camp Walsh

I know it has been quite a while since I last updated. I know. Well, the good news is that I now have a brand new laptop so I can update more. Anyway, I decided to do something a little different. This was my favorite chapter to write. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl in The River, The Boy with The Golden Heart<strong>

_CeceLovesTy_

I do not own Austin and Ally

...

Chapter Three

Camp Walsh

Ally had woken up much earlier than she normally did. It was around six o' clock and the sunset brightened beautifully through the aquamarine curtains.

Loud snores and quiet breathing was heard down the hallway down the right side where Ally's parents were soundly asleep.

Giggling, Ally opened her song book and continued where she had left off. She puckered her lips in concentration as she wrote another lyric down along the line before examining it for her viewing pleasure. "It is coming out just as I wanted it to!"

Along the drawn butterflies and pickles read the title 'The Me That You Don't See' in cursive, elegant writing. It was her first song written and didn't feel like unveiling it just yet.

"Ally, dear are you alright?" Lester came running in, Penny right behind him. "We heard your voice."

"I'm sorry if I startled you guys," Ally closed her song book. "I was just doing a little writing. I was actually planning on talking to you both about something."

"What is it, sweetheart?" asked Penny.

"Well, I had a question regarding the camp my friends were talking about." Ally placed her book inside the dresser. "Camp Walsh?"

"Oh! That fun little camp!" Penny exclaimed, placing her two hands together. "Do you remember we talked to that man, Lester?"

Ally raised an eyebrow. "What man?"

"The camp advisor, sweetheart." Lester explained. "We talked the camp advisor, Ethan, who noticed our stay here and mentioned a camp just a couple blocks from here. We mentioned you and Ethan said he was excited about a new camper staying and immediately said yes. You can go, Ally!"

Ally tackled her parents into a gigantic group hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you guys so much!"

Lester and Penny laughed. "We love you too, Ally. Well, what are you waiting for? Get to packing! We'll be heading that way later on."

Ally didn't have to be told twice as she already ran to her purple suitcase, shoving a few things in before heading down the hallway to eat breakfast with her family. She decided to pack a few more things later on, but for right now she was happy as she could be. Ally was going to finally spend her summer with her new best friends and most importantly with Austin of all people.

The road felt a little bit rugged as the silver van made it's way across the wooden bridge in the bright sunlight. Ally could not keep still the entire way there, taking in the amazement.

"We're here!" Lester announced. "Now it is most important that don't-"

Ally already out of the car and taking in the amazing view. It was a civilized homey camp with wooden cabins, logs hanging about, a few wooden bridges here and there, and most importantly an amazing lake side view and mess hall. It looked absolutely breath taking and Ally had already called it home.

"Ally, you made it!" Austin waved happily, a smile on his face. Trish and Dez greeted her happily, taking part in a short group hug.

"Austin!" Ally raced towards him, embracing him. Austin's eyes widened at the sudden friendly gesture, but shrugged it off quickly as he hugged her back.

"...Wander off." Lester finished his sentence, taking in the sight of Ally and Austin swaying back and forth hugging. Penny laughed at him.

"Want to check out the mess hall?" Austin suggested. "Some more campers have filed in if you want to meet them or just want a quick snack to eat?"

Ally nodded with a smile as the four of them headed towards the mess hall. Ally turned towards her parents. "I love you, Mom! Dad! I'll call you if anything happens!"

"Okay, sweetheart! We love you too!" Penny waved, pulling Lester with him as they made their way towards the van. Ethan greeted other families with a smile.

"Welcome to the mess hall." Austin opened the double doors as they headed further in. Several were chasing one other, eating, or socializing.

Either way it was the typical normal. "Want anything to eat?" asked Austin, displaying the rail of different food choices. "We have the average food to sweets variety."

Ally took an oatmeal pie and began to unwrap it, taking a small bite.

"Austin!" someone called. Austin turned to see his parents and sister heading towards him. His cheeks flushed from pure embarrassment.

"Hello," Mike Moon greeted them, handshaking each of them but stopped after spotting Ally. "And who might this be, Austin? Your girlfriend perhaps?"

Austin's cheeks grew red. "D-Dad! No! Ally's my friend." He defended. "Definitely not my girlfriend!"

"Relax will you? I was just kidding around." Mike teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "Unless I was right all along?"

"Okay! What is the real reason you guys are here?" asked Austin. "Is it more homemade cookies?"

"No." Mimi Moon giggled. "What better way to have you attending camp unless your sister was here with you?"

Austin face palmed. "Sister?" Ally asked in confusion. "You have a sister?"

"Yes and she is right here!" A perky, bubbly voice yelled. Behind Mimi Moon was a girl with flowing blonde hair and matching brown eyes, a perfect cunning resemblance of Austin himself and looked around five. Ally didn't see what the big deal was at all. She was absolutely adorable.

"This is my sister, Holly everyone." Austin announced. "Holly Moon."

Holly stuck her tongue at him. The perfect response from just a five year old.

For a seven year old, Austin was more responsible and mature than her. Come to think of it, Ally never did know Trish and Dez's real age. From what Ally could tell Trish was about seven, Dez about eight, and her herself was only six. Sounds fair enough.

"Well, we should be heading back home now. Enjoy Camp Walsh, sweetheart." Mike kissed Holly's cheek. "Austin, look after your sister for us. It was really nice to meet you all. Especially you, Mrs. Dawson."

"Likewise." Ally smiled. Trish and Dez nodded in agreement. Austin sighed, crossing both of his arms against his chest. Holly bounced around Austin in circles like a bunny.

"Camp Walsh welcomes you with open arms." Dez smiled. "Literally. Like the camps arms are so long." Dez made a demonstration by stretching out both of his arms. Ally laughed, shaking her head.

Ally decided to end up liking Camp Walsh after all.

"Did you want to give me a tour, Ally?" Austin asked, scratching his neck nervously. Holly interrupted them. "I made a few arrangements with my previous roommate so we can bunk together!"

"Are you sure? Because I don't mind bunking with Trish!-" Ally was dragged by the hand by Holly. "Come on, Ally!"

Holly and Ally had set up their things and throughout the night got to know each other a little bit better. Except Holly was uncontrollable chatter box.

Ally woke up bright and early the next morning, only to witness Holly's bed was empty. Getting dressed, Ally hid her song book underneath her pillow before heading towards the mess hall.

Opening the double doors, Ally noticed her group of friends right away. A few rows down, Austin was eating pancakes and Dez and Trish were playing a game of tic tac toe.

"Good morning, Ally! I saved you a doughnut!' Holly handed it to her. Ally took her seat next to Austin, who noticed her right away. "Today maybe?"

"Hmm?" Ally wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"Giving you the tour?" Austin wiped his mouth also. "Possibly the lake maybe? I would like to show you something."

"Really? Okay, I would love that." Ally smiled, looking down at her hand which was laying on top of his. She quickly withdrew it as the two continued eating in awkward silence.

Holly had noticed the whole display of arrangement, but said nothing. A smile formed around the corner of her lips proceeded by a slight giggle.


	4. 4 - Dance, Dance?

**The Girl in The River, The Boy with The Golden Heart**

_CeceLovesTy_

I do not own Austin and Ally

...

Chapter Four

Dance, Dance?

Ally looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown hair was up in two pigtails and was wearing a white shirt with a owl design on it, red shorts, and yellow flip flops.

"Where are you headed off to?" a feminine voice asked.

Ally jumped. "Ahhh! Oh it is just you, Holly. What are you doing back here?"

Holly chuckled. "Some of the activities were boring."

"Oh," said Ally in surprise.

"I thought we could do something fun," Holly continued, "but as I unfortunately can see you already have plans."

"I am so sorry, Holly." Ally gave an apologetic smile. "But your brother, Austin, wanted me to meet him at the lake. He said it was a surprise."

"Oh." Holly gushed.

Ally laughed, shaking her head. "Stop it."

"Well, I'll go hang out with Trish or something," grunted Holly.

Holly waved goodbye as did Ally in return.

Once she was out of sight, Ally headed towards the dresser and took out the necklace Austin had given her. Placing it on with a smile, Ally headed out towards the direction of the lake.

Campers ran with glee into the mess hall and other campers chased one another with water guns.

Walking down the trail, Ally stopped in her tracks and felt inside her pocket until she felt the tip of the paper. Taking it out, Ally read along the lines. Austin had given it to her the other night in the mess hall.

_Dear Ally,_

_Remember we'll be meeting at the lake tomorrow around eight o' clock, okay? We'll walk there together if you'd like to. I'll be there a few minutes late it seems because Dez wants to go fishing with me in the morning. I can't wait!_

_Sincerely, _

_Austin_

The minute Ally looked up all she could see was the sight of blonde hair and brown eyes heading toward her amongst another familiar set of eyes.

"Hey, Ally! Bye, Ally!" Dez greeted, carefully balancing his bucket of caught fish before running off.

"Bye." Ally giggled, watching Dez's figure disappear towards the boys cabin.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Austin, turning his back and bending down with both of his arms spread out. "Or would you rather walk on foot together, Ally?"

As an answer, Ally jumped onto his back. "I'll take my chances."

"Okay, here we go! Lake Sutton here we come!" shouted Austin, imitating the sounds and movements of an airplane.

Ally shrieked with uncontrollable laughter as they made their way down the trail, earning odd looks from some of the passing campers.

It seemed like it didn't take more than five minutes when Austin had finally come to a stop, placing Ally down on her feet as she quietly took in the view around her.

The lake had a beautiful setting with a large wooden bridge to walk across, a bandina tire swing, and a little place for canoes for people to ride in.

Austin had taken a seat. "It is beautiful isn't it?"

"It is." Ally hummed, taking a seat down beside him.

Austin turned to look at her. "I am glad you came here today with me, Ally."

Ally nodded. "Me too, Austin. So what is this big surprise you promised?"

"Oh!" Austin stretched his hand out. "It is this."

"A handshake?" Ally giggled nervously. "You want to us to shake hands?"

Austin nodded his head slowly. Ally blinked dumbfounded.

Sighing, Ally stretched her arm out as well and shook his. She wanted to believe this was just a joke, but did not see the outcome possible.

Austin grinned. "SURPRISE!"

"AHHHHH!"

Austin had dunked the two of them in the water, laughing with glee as he went down while Ally screamed the whole way.

Ally shot up to the surface, spitting out bits of water. "Austin!"

Austin splashed her with water. "What are you going to do about it, Dawson?" he teased, winking.

"Oh the water war is on, Moon!" Ally declared, splashing a tsunami of water at him. "How's that?"

"Not quick enough, Ally." Austin had dove under the water. Tiny bubbles began to surface in his place.

Ally whipped her head around back and forth nervously, hoping for a quick spot of him, but found none. "Austin? Austin? Austin!"

"You rang?" Austin shot up, grabbing Ally from behind around the waist and twirled her around. Ally shrieked with giggles.

"You!" Ally splashed him. "That was not funny!"

"I'm sorry!" Austin splashed back. "Ally, will you go to the dance with me?"

Ally was too busy hitting him back with water to notice. "Huh? What did you say, Austin?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" he repeated, hands in his pockets. "Ally, there is this dance tomorrow night called the Come As You Are dance. It is a dance celebrated every year to welcome all the new campers. I would know because I grew up going here all my summers with Trish and Dez. Would you like to go to the dance with me, Ally. You know go together as friends?"

Ally was completely speechless. She didn't know what to say. "So this was your big surprise for me, Austin?"

Austin kicked his foot into the water. "Yes. I had a ticket inside my hand whenever we shook hands before tumbling down in the water. Ally, I don't know if you like dances and I completely understand if you don't want t-" Austin was cut off by Ally lunging at him, engulfing him in a hug.

"I would love to go with you, Austin." Ally smiled, looking up at him. "Just as friends, right?"

"Yes!" he laughed.

The two lost track of how long they had stood there in each other's arms. Austin had asked Ally to her very first dance that day. She was happy as could be.


	5. 5 - Come As You Are

Hello! As a Christmas gift to you guys, I will post this chapter and the next two chapters tomorrow only. I am going enjoy my holiday break so I deserve a break, and I am afraid I might get writer's block. Don't hate me, okay? Enjoy. I love this A&A fandom so much. Chapter 6 and 7 tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl in The River, The Boy with The Golden Heart<strong>

_CeceLovesTy_

I do not own Austin and Ally

...

Chapter Five

Come As You Are

Ally stared at the banner lying on top outside the mess hall for what seemed like hours. This was her first dance she has been to ever with people whom to call her own best friends. She had every right to be nervous. She did not want to mess anything up.

Ally could not even bring herself to hear Austin, who was now standing right beside her. "Ready to do this, Ally? Ally?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

"Oh yeah! So ready! Whoa!" Ally boasted, letting out a few nervous giggles.

Austin shrugged it off. "If your absolutely sure then."

"Okay, Austin I am nervous! It is my first dance and I do not know what will happen." Ally confessed, shielding her eyes from his. "I am happy to be here with you though."

"It will be okay, Ally. Trust me. You are here with me and the others. I will make sure you do not get in harm's way. Let's go have fun, okay?" he reassured, smiling.

Ally smiled back. "Okay."

Ally let out a quiet gasp as her eyes wandered down at where her hand was, which was perfectly kept inside Austin's as the two of them headed inside.

Everyone looked dead at them as they did. A dead cricket could be heard at how awkward the silence truly was.

"Eh hmm!" Dez coughed, silently pointing at them.

"What is it?" Austin and Ally whispered in unison together.

"Hands! Your hands! Humph!" Dez warned, releasing another fake forced cough.

Ally and Austin looked slowly at one another then eyed both of their hands, which were intertwined together. Flushed with embarrassment the two let go quickly.

The crowd continued their festivities in peace afterwards. They started a soul train line as some of the young campers free styled.

Ally tucked a strand of hair behind her ear awkwardly. Austin placed both of his hands inside his pockets, whistling. Trish and Dez noticed right away.

Dez crossed his arms, leaning down to Trish a little. "It is getting a little awkward for them."

"I know. What should we do, Dez?" Trish whispered, eying them anxiously.

Dez snapped his fingers together. "I got this!"

Trish rolled her eyes as she watched him head towards the two, half walking and dancing. "Whatever you say."

Austin scratched his neck nervously. "Ally, did you want to may-" Austin's next word was cut off from Dez suddenly dragging him away.

Ally was shocked.

"I am just borrowing him for a minute!" Dez clarified, laughing it off.

"Okay?" Ally laughed quietly, still confused.

"What was so important that you had to drag me away? I was just about to ask Ally to dance, Dez!" asked Austin, quirking an eyebrow.

"I had to. You just looked so awkward over there with her." Dez placed a hand on his shoulder. "I was looking out for you bro."

Austin spread out both of his arms, glaring at him like a crazy person. Austin headed back towards Ally's direction.

"Well I think I have done it." Dez admitted, heading back towards the energetic crowd.

Austin had come to a complete stop. Before Ally could even get a word out, Austin had his hand out and ready. "Would you care to dance with me, Ally?"

Ally slowly backed away from the offer with an apologetic smile before running off amidst the crowd, hiding herself inside them as she struggled to pass through.

Austin ran to find her. "Ally, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you? Ally!"

Running a bit to quickly, Ally ended up falling and let out a shriek as she anticipated the fall, but it never came. It happened almost if in slow motion as Ally found herself in the arms of a complete stranger.

He was handsome and good looking with forest green eyes, tousled dark brown hair, and pale skin. He was around the same age as her. Who was he?

"Are you alright, Miss?" the boy asked. "You looked like you were in a hurry just now. Did something happen?"

"I am fine, thank you." responded Ally, blinking rapidly. "I am so sorry about this."

"It is not a problem for me, Miss." the boy smiled warmly. "My name is Calum by the way. Calum Greene. And what is your name if you do mind me asking?"

"Ally." Ally's voice cracked, lost in his green orbs. "Ally Dawson."

"Well it is nice to meet you, Ally Dawson. A real pleasure." Calum winked at her.

Ally felt her cheeks grow hot at the action.

"Oh! I am sorry, but I am supposed to be meeting with my friend." Ally gently pushed him away, receiving a dumbfounded expression from Calum. "He was supposed to ask for a-!"

Ally's eyes widened as she looked at the now opened door swinging back and forth. Trish and Dez both gave her an apologetic smile.

"... Dance." Ally finished her sentence, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Oh Austin! Austin!" Ally ran out of the double doors in search for him. "Austin, come back! Austin, I was just scared to dance with you!"

Ally slowly dropped down on the wooden deck, burying her head inside her legs as she wept endlessly. "Austin, I am so sorry."


	6. 6 - Crushed

**The Girl in The River, The Boy with The Golden Heart**

_CeceLovesTy_

I do not own Austin and Ally

...

Chapter Six

Crushed

Ally came back inside the dance a few minutes later, only to look up to see Calum standing in the exact same spot where she had left him. "Are you alright, Ally? Don't you want to dance with that guy?"

She wiped her eyes. "I am just dandy. He ended up leaving early. Let's just dance together, okay?"

Ally dragged Calum along the dance floor as the two began to dance with each other. Trish and Dez stared with their jaws to the floor.

Calum spun Ally around as the two laughed together. Somehow Ally didn't feel that bad anymore.

The next morning Ally went down to the mess hall to eat breakfast. Grabbing her tray, Ally searched for a place to seat and her eyes wandered to the table where Austin was with his friends.

Their eyes met, communicationing without words. Brown piercing with brown.

Ally felt her mouth grow dry as she attempted to speak, but could not find the words. The events of last night made her still feel guilty, and yet sad inside.

"Hey, Ally! Over here!" a familiar voice cried out.

Ally looked to the source of the voice, which was none other than Calum, who had a goofy smile on his face. "Come sit with me."

Unsure what to do, Ally looked back and forth between Austin and Calum. Taking a deep breath, Ally headed towards Calum's table, much to his happiness.

Ally felt the guilt again subside inside her stomach. She knew Austin was hurt and a little bit upset with her from last night, but she could not bring herself to face him yet.

Calum smiled, engaging in immediate conversation. Ally was half listening, smiling at certain parts.

Austin glanced at the display. "Who is that guy with Ally?"

Trish took a sip of her milk. "His name is Calum Greene. He was at the dance last night with Ally and they ended up dancing. Calum really likes her."

Austin dropped his fork. "The two of them danced together? I get I was a little upset and left at seeming the two of them together, but I would never think she would dance with someone like him! She was supposed to share a dance with me."

Dez separated his eggs with his knife and fork. "A few days ago Ally told me she was not that good at dancing and maybe that's probably why she ran away from you. Because she was nervous and scared at how you would react, Austin."

Austin's eyes widened. "Dez, you know I wouldn't judge her for something as simple as that. Ally is a awkward, funny, and kind person. Do you really think that?"

Dez raised both of his hands up in defense. "I didn't say that. I want to know why you couldn't bring yourself to stay there with her without ditching her. You made her cry."

Austin stood up, tossing his napkin on the table. "I don't know, Dez. I am just confused right now. I need some air."

He left out of the mess hall, receiving worried looks from each of his friends. Ally looked up to see his disappearing silhouette figure.

"Ally, were you listening?" asked Calum, laughing. "Is something bothering you?"

Ally looked back at him, smiling weakly. "Not at all. Nothing at all." she lied, eyes filled with sadness as she stole another look at the now closed door.


	7. 7 - Thunderstruck

**The Girl in The River, The Boy with The Golden Heart**

_CeceLovesTy_

I do not own Austin and Ally

...

Chapter Seven

Thunderstruck

"I need everybody to calm down. This horrible weather will subside." Tyler reassured, glancing at them then at the window. "I hope."

The campers whispered to one another in panic. Tyler had decided to place the campers inside the mess hall for their safety from the abrupt storm that had taken place around the usual camping activities. It seemed to grow horrible by the minute.

A little girl, Amber, shrieked as the thunder roared outside. She covered her ears. ''I don't like this. I want to go home to mommy and daddy!"

Austin, who was sitting across the corner with Trish and Dez, watched with sad eyes as Tyler comforted Amber.

"I am getting worried." Austin fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Holly hasn't come back yet from finding out where Ally could be."

Dez placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Austin." he reassured. "Holly is probably safely in the cabin with Ally as we speak."

Austin slowly nodded in agreement, even though he fully didn't believe his best friend. He sensed something bad was brewing, but he truly did not want to be right.

Trish jumped as the lightening struck outside, clamping her hand immediately against Dez's. The two released at once. Dez let out a gulp as he looked around, blushing.

Austin buried his head inside his knees with a quiet sigh. "I hope you guys are both okay."

Dez and Trish exchanged worried looks for their friend as the lightening continued to rumble outside. The campers held on to one another for comfort.

...

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" asked Ally, backed up against the wall. She adjusted her green jacket's zipper.

"Positive!" responded Holly, who was pushing items against the door and windows for safety. "We have nothing to worry about, Al! We will pull through this just fine!"

Holly took a tumble onto the floor as the window flew open, shattering into tiny pieces of glass. Holly gasped loudly.

"Look out!" Ally cried, shielding her with her on body as they moved away from the window quickly.

Their backs were now rested against the wall. Holly let out another gasp. "Ally, your hurt. This all my fault!"

Ally glanced down at her wounds, which was her right hand that impaled some of the glass as it started to bleed.

"I will be alright, Holly." she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "The question is are you okay?"

Holly hiccupped as her body began to shake uncontrollably, eyes beginning to water. "Oh Ally!"

Ally held Holly as she continuously sobbed against her shoulder, running circles up and down her back. "I told you I'll be fine, Holly. We will both be fine."

The weather intensified as the wind blew more dangerously as the two girls held onto one another, both wishing for someone to come in and rescue them from this nightmare.

"Austin, where you going? It is dangerous out there!" cried Tyler, holding onto Amber.

He put on his red hoodie over his head. "It does not matter, Tyler! My sister needs me! Ally needs me!"

Dez stood up. "I am coming too."

Trish shook her head, holding onto his arm. "No, Dez. You'll get hurt out there in this type of weather."

"Trish is right." agreed Austin, giving a weak smile. "Stay here with the others, Dez. I'll be back in no time!"

Calum, who was quietly listening to the conversation, stood up as while. "I'll be going as well. I won't allow Ally to get hurt."

Austin sighed deeply. "Come on. Let's go."

The two raced down the trail towards the girl's cabins against the terrible stormy weather, both men seeking the exact same goal.

...

"Ahhh! Ally, I'm scared!" sobbed Holly, holding on to her tighter. "I want my big brother here with me!"

"Shhh," Ally soothed. "It'll be okay."

The cabin's wooden floors shrieked and cried as the cabin itself begin to shake.

"Ally! Ally, are you in here?"

"Ally! Ally, my sweet. You're not hurt are you?"

Holly looked up. "Big brother! Austin, we are in here!"

Austin and Calum looked to one another, slowly nodding in agreement as they worked together to move the things out of the way. Sooner or later the boys managed to burst through the door.

"Ally!" Austin ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

Ally smiled. "I am now. Austin, I am so sorry. About the dance and everything. Could you ever forgive me?"

Austin smiled back. "I'll always forgive you regardless, Ally. Your my best friend."

The two hugged and Ally flinched from the pain. Austin noticed immediately. "Oh no your hand! I'll bring you back to Tyler and the others."

Austin had picked her up princess style. He looked to Calum, who was wide eyed. "Calum, you bring Holly on your back. No refusing."

Calum nodded quickly as the two ran out of the door back down the trail towards the mess hall. The thunder roared.

Austin looked down to Ally. "You'll be okay, Ally. Tyler will fix up that hand of yours."

"That's good to hear." Ally smiled, reaching up to kiss Austin on his cheek.

Austin was completely speechless. "What was that for?"

"For being such a good best friend." smiled Ally, giggling as they reached their destination.

The four of them headed inside at once only to be met with worried cries of the campers and complaints by Tyler.


End file.
